Previously there are known many kinds of ice scrapers for removing ice from a surface and especially from car windows. A typical ice scraper comprises a handle for a user of an ice scraper to hold the ice scraper and for moving it back and forth on the window surface. A typical ice scraper also comprises a blade at the end of the handle for scraping the ice from the window surface; said blade comprises a scraping edge which contacts the ice on the window surface.
The ice scraper works by moving the scraper edge along on the window surface back and forth. The user of the ice scraper has to push the scraper forward and draw it backward many times during removal of ice from the surface and at the same time the scraping edge has to be pressed against the window surface to break the ice away from the surface.
One of the problems with typical ice scrapers is that because the car window is often at least slightly curved the user of the ice scraper has to push and draw the ice scraper along the window surface in different positions, i.e. hold the ice scraper handle in different angles relative to the window surface such that the scraping edge contacts the window surface all the time while moving back and forth and at the same time the scraper edge has to be pressed against the window in order to remove the ice efficiently. Many times the ice is efficiently removed only at a certain scraping angle and it is difficult to keep this contact angle constant on the curvature of the surface. This causes a lot of strain especially when the ice is firmly attached to the surface of the window.